computer_cable_game_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Weakest Link
Six contestants competed to win a top amount by playing a quiz/elimination contest. At the end of each round, each player is voted off as The Weakest Link. Gameplay In each round, the team’s goal is to reach the target of the maximum value within the time limit. They do that by correctly answering a series of questions posed by the host. The players on the team played one at a time from left to right. In the first round, the player in the first position or an impaired player such as wheelchair bound (as opposed to the player whose name is first alphabetically in the original version) went first; then after that, the "Strongest Link" (the player who answered the most right) from the previous round went first in the next round. Not only that, the time was reduced in each new round. Also in each round, there was a money chain; on the chain were ascending money amounts leading up to the target amount. So the fastest way to get to the target was to create a chain of a certain number of correct answers. As soon as a player missed a question, the chain was broken, and all the money from the chain was lost. However, at the beginning of each new turn, a player in control can bank the value of the previous question by saying the word "bank" before his/her question was asked; when that happened, that money was put into the bank, but the chain had to be reset. Money Chains The bank's target value was the maximum amount of money that a team could accumulate in any one round, and if a team reached the target and banked it while already having money in the bank (a rare occurrence), the bank would be augmented to the target value instead of having the target value added to the bank. The number of money amounts/consecutive correct answers needed was determined by how many players were originally on the team. 2001-2002 2002 Teams tried to build up a total of up to 50 000 from 2001 - 2002, and up to 100 000 in 2002. Time Limits In the show, the first round lasted for (3:00), and decreased by 30 seconds for each new round. Voting Off the Weakest Link Any money that has been banked by the team when the time was up was carried over into the next round, giving the team a chance to add more to the bank. However, one player will not advance to the next round, for at the end of each round, all the players on the team written down their votes on their telestrators as to who they thought was the "Weakest Link". While they were writing, the announcer told the home viewers who was statistically the "Strongest Link/Strongest Player", and who was the "Weakest Link/Worst Player". Then the votes were revealed, and the player with the most votes was eliminated from the game. In case of a tie, the "Strongest Link" cast the deciding vote. In between the reveal & the elimination, the host would talk to some of the players & ask why he/she to vote off a particular player. After the elimination, the eliminated player would do a post-show commentary of what happened. NOTE: Should the "Strongest Link" from the last round be voted off, then the 2nd strongest link started the next round. Final Round In the final round, the two remaining players played a showdown for all the money in the bank. To start, the "Strongest Link" from the last round decided if he/she should go first or let his/her opponent go first. Then the players took turns answering their own questions. Each player gets up to five questions, and the player with the most correct answers won the game. If there was a tie after everybody was asked all of their questions, the game shifted into a sudden death playoff. Questions will continue in pairs (they still alternated turns answering questions), and the one player who can manage to answer his/her question correctly when his/her opponent could not answer his/hers, won the game. The winner of the game got to keep all the money in the bank, while the loser & 4 or 6 others would leave with nothing. Inventor Cathy Dunning and Fintan Coyle Episodes The Weakest Link Episodes was aired on Nick Jr. through 32 episodes from November 2001 - December 2002. Gallery Weakest_Link_Craig_Charles.jpg|Craig Charles Weakest_Link_Claudia_Winkleman.jpg|Claudia Winkleman Weakest_Link_Studio_1.jpg|Studio (2001-2002) Weakest_Link_Studio_2.jpg|Studio (2002) Weakest_Link_Chain.jpg|The Money Chain Weakest_Link_Voting_Off.jpg|The Player has voted off as The Weakest Link Quotes and Catchprases Opening Spiel Chris: "Here are the 6 contestants who will take part in tonight's show. One of them will walk away with up to 50 000/100 000. The rest will leave with nothing, as round by round they are voted off as The Weakest Link! Craig/Claudia: "Welcome...to The Weakest Link! Any of the 6 children in the studio here tonight could win up to 50 000/100 000. They don't know each other; however, if they want the money, they'll have to work together as a team, but 5 bwill leave with nothing, as round by round we eliminate the player voted The Weakest Link! Let's meet the team!" Catchprases "Now the rules, in each round the aim is to answer enough questions correctly to reach your 5000/10 000 target within the time limit. There are 6 of you, so the farthest/fastest way to reach that target is to create a chain of 6 correct answers. (Pass it and) Get your question wrong, and you break the chain and lose all the money in the chain, but if you say the word "Bank" before the question is asked, the money is safe; however, you'll start a brand new chain. Remember, (Children) at the end of the round only money that has been "Banked" can be carried over to the next round. The first round lasts for 3:00. (In each round when we vote their elimination, The Player who will be the Strongest Link from the Round and One Player was going in a Walk of Shame into the Weakest Link) The order you'll be playing in was randomly selected before the show. We'll start with the player in the first position (who's name is first alphabetically)...that's (you) (insert name). Let's play...The Weakest Link!" "The first question is worth 100/500. Start the clock." "Time's up. (I cannot complete the question/The correct answer is...)" "That is the correct answer, but you were out of time." "And in that round you've banked (insert cash amount). That money will go through to the next round, but one of you (most certainly) will not/won't!" "Statistically, the weakest link was (insert name), but it's votes that count!" "Six players remain but any one of them will be voted off next, find out who...when we return to...The Weakest Link!" "Welcome back...to The Weakest Link!" "One of these five players has reached their end. Find out who...when we return to...The Weakest Link!" "Only two of these three people will move on to the final round. One more player will take that walk of shame...when we return to...The Weakest Link!" "It's time to vote off...The Weakest Link!" "Voting over, time to reveal who you think is the Weakest Link." "When the vote is tied...the strongest link has to cast the deciding vote... and in that last round, the strongest link was (insert name)." "(insert name)/With (insert number) votes...You ARE the weakest link. Goodbye!" "Round 2/3/4 (team), and so far you've banked (insert amount), there's/there are 5/4/3 of you left. (Another) 15 seconds (is) coming off the/your clock/time. We'll start with the strongest link from the last round. That's (you) (insert name)./You've voted off the strongest link from the last round, so we'll have to start with the 2nd strongest link from the last round. That's (you) (insert name)." "Round 5 (team), and so far you've banked (insert amount). (insert 2 names), it's just the 2 of you left and this time you'll have only 2 minute and 50 seconds, but whatever you bank in this round will be doubled and will added to your total to make up your grand prize money. "We'll double it and add it to the bank from the previous rounds which means you have today/tonight a grand total of (insert amount)." "But only 1 of these 2 people will take that money home; the other will leave with nothing. The final round will decide it all when we return to The Weakest Link." "(insert 2 names), you made it into the final round where (insert amount) is up for grabs, but only 1 of you will be able to take that money home. You'll now be playing against each other head-to-head. I'll ask alternating questions best of 5 Whoever gets the most questions correctly wins; it's as simple as that. If there's a tie after 5 questions, we'll go for Sudden Death until we have a winner. So (insert 2 names), for (insert amount), let's play The Weakest Link!" "(insert name), as the strongest link in the last round, you have the choice on who'll go first." "That is the correct answer." "No, the correct answer is (insert correct answer)." "(insert name), you need to answer this question correctly to remain in the game." "(insert name), if you answer this question correctly, you have won." "(insert name), you need to get this correct; otherwise, (insert name) wins. "(insert name), if you get this right, you've won." "After 5 questions, your scores are tied. So now we go into a Sudden Death situation. I'll continue asking questions./Questions will continue in pairs. (1st player), if you get your question right then (2nd player) has to get their question right, or they lose. And (2nd player), if (1st player) gets their question wrong, and you get your question right, you win." "So (insert 2 names), Let's play Sudden Death!" "That means (insert name) you are tonight's/today's strongest link and you go away with (insert cash amount). (Insert name), you leave with nothing/you will just go away." Tagline "Tonight, (Insert name) is the Winner of The Weakest Link winning up to (insert cash amount), But It Doesn't Matter/Never Fear, I'll be back next Week with Contestants are going to play with 50 000/100 000. They don't Know Each Other, However, If they want the (prize) money, they have to work as a team, But the Rest will leave with nothing, as round by round. We eliminate the player voted The Weakest Link. Join us Next Time on The Weakest Link. Thank's for Watching Goodbye/Good Night!" - Craig Charles/Claudia Winkleman Link The Weakest Link The Weakest Link on Nick Jr. Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Big Prize Category:Nick Jr. shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2001 premieres Category:2002 endings